


Morning

by Paradise_Found



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Detective Carisi is running late for work.





	

The alarm blares rudely. It is 6am on Thursday. The sun is just peaking through the fog from last night, the birds outside are awake and singing their praises of another day. Detective Carisi doesn’t usually sleep in. As an unapologetic morning person, he usually doesn’t press the snooze button. But this morning, he does. He bangs on the snooze button with anger; he was having a great dream, one that involved himself, ADA Barba and some of his deepest sexual fantasies; sweaty, breathy, and explicit. His dream started off with the innocent kissing of the tongue that he longed to ravage, then to their naked bodies, limbs in a mess of breathless glory, and finally to the pulsing intensity that felt so real to him as dream Carisi entered the supplicating dream Barba. The alarm ruined it all for him in one split second. Unwilling to wake up to reality, Carisi squints at the inanimate object with murderous intent in his eyes and dangerously drifts off to sleep once again.

 

He goes back to the Barba on his hands and knees, looking over his strong shoulders, waiting for the love of his life to fuck him until he can’t remember what day it is. Barba’s eyes invite Carisi’s cock to fill him in entirety, until there is no room for anything but elated ecstasy. Dream Carisi does what he’s there to do, he enters the sweet wetness of Barba and plunges his desires of him all the way inside. Dream Barba writhe in pleasure as dream Carisi burrows deeper with each thrust, each cry from Barba is the electricity that fuels Carisi’s voracity. Dream Carisi thrusts one last time as he floods inside dream Barba, and with mutual satisfaction, the two men slump next to each other, breathing as one.

 

“Time to wake up, Detective.” Dream Barba coos in dream Carisi’s ear, softly and lovingly. 

 

Carisi slowly blinks his eyes open to meet the dreary reality of this Thursday morning. Everything seems so cheerful as if to spite him. The birds making their usual obligatory noises, the cars speeding by without care for how early it is to be driving at that fast, the people downstairs chatting loudly to one another, conversing in inane small talk that isn’t going anywhere.

 

He makes an effort to sit up by the side of his bed and walks to his bathroom. His gait unsteady as he stumbles to turn on the light in his bathroom. He leans into the shower and turns on the hot water. He stands, eyes closed in front of the hot mist blasting from the shower head. He wishes he could go back to his bed, to his dream, to his Barba. But it’s too late now, he’s probably already running behind. Carisi wobbles under the warmth of the shower and soon realizes that he has the urge to urinate but somehow can’t. _Mm, that’s gonna be a problem._ His persistent erection stares at him in the mist of the shower. Water flows from his head to his cock, gently caressing the agonizing throb. The gentleness of the water makes him think about Barba, the way he talked to him in his dream, the way he crumbled as Carisi entered him. Carisi grasps his cock and rubs as he falls deeper into his subconsciousness and the Barba that resides there. 

 

His large hand takes his erection in one, fingers wrap around his girth. He starts off slowly, allowing his urge to build as each image of Barba flashes behind his tightly closed eyes. Naked Barba, fully clothed Barba. Barba at work, Barba in bed. Carisi feeds on the ADA’s presence as he speeds up. He thinks about intimate mornings in bed with Barba, softly kissing his face as they wake, he thinks about Barba getting dressed, fingers linger with indecision on which tie to wear. He thinks about the Barba struggling in the kitchen trying to make a resemblance of something edible for him when he gets sick. He thinks about Barba’s green eyes, always looking at him, making him feel so vulnerable and eager to please. 

 

Carisi grips his cock tighter as he revels in his brewing orgasm. He leans against the cool tiles in his shower as hot water rolls down his back. Each image of Barba speeds up in rhythm of his strokes, his mind overwhelmed with the drug named Barba, a full addict by now, he can’t turn back to the way he used to be. He is content to be drowned, buried and suffocated in the storm of Barba’s green eyes and he does not intend to come back up.

 

“Rafael!” Carisi cries the ADA’s name as he ejaculates onto his tight fist that grasped at his convulsing cock. He pants, out of breath from the marathon of Barba in his mind. With a long sigh, Carisi opens his eyes to meet the fog in his shower. Reality hits him in the chest and a dreading coldness accelerates from his face down to his feet. He was probably running late even before he started to please himself in the shower. He quickly finishes his shower and rushes out of the vapor filled bathroom, forgetting about his immersion in his delirious temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories regarding the pair are connected together, no one offs unless specified. Thanks for reading!


End file.
